Panzerleistungsfaehigkeit
Tank Stats right The performance of your tank depends directly on the qualification of its crew. Each crew member is fulfilling one or several roles in your tank and the performance of your tank in those areas depends on their effective primary skill levels. For example, reload time depends on the loader's skill. Since the commander provides 10% of his own skill level as a bonus to each crew member, he is also relevant for every stat of your tank. If you have more than one crew member responsible for the same stat (e.g. two loaders), then the average of their effective skill levels will be used to calculate the effective stat. Refer to the Crew page about for more details about which crew member affects which stat of your tank. How tank stats are calculated The stats of your tank as they are shown in the garage or in the tech trees, i.e. the nominal stats, do not necessarily represent your tank's actual performance. In game versions up to 0.7.1.1, they were calculated based on a hypothetical 133.33% effective primary crew skill, which cannot be reached in game. Game version 0.7.2 introduced a change to how the stats are displayed, now they are shown based on 100% effective primary crew skill. However, since all skill modifiers, even the commander's bonus, are ignored, most stats will continue to differ from what is displayed even if you happen to have a 100% crew. You tank's actual performance for each stat can be calculated based on the effective skill levels of those crew members which are responsible for the operation of that part of the tank, using one of the following two formulae: degressiveWerte= \frac{nominaleWerte*0,875}{0,375*effektiverF\ddot{a}higkeitslevel}+Ausr\ddot{u}stungsbonus progressiveWerte= \frac{nominale Werte}{0,875}*(0,375*effektiverF\ddot{a}higkeitslevel+0,5)+Ausr\ddot{u}stungsbonus A degressive stat is, for example, your aiming time, which becomes shorter as your gunner's skill level increases. A progressive stat is, for example, your view range, which increases as your commander's skill level increases. Note that only stats that depend on actual crew interaction are affected by crew skill. Your tank will not get thicker armour or become heavier with more experienced crew. Also while a better loader will make your gun reload faster, he will not influence the speed with which automatic cannons or automatic loading guns fire the shells in their magazines, because shells from the magazines are chambered automatically. The loader does come back into play when reloading the magazines, however. Note further that the values displayed in game are just approximations because the actual values are either rounded to the nearest integer or only the integer part is shown without any rounding. This is not only inconsistent, but also means that since 0.7.2 you can unfortunately only calculate an approximation of your effective stats based on what is shown in game. Increasing Stats past 100% primary crew skill Apart from advancing your crew's major qualification to 100% skill level, you can advance your tank's performance further as follows: ;Bonus to Tank Stats : *Certain skills and perks provide bonuses to specific tank stats. *You can buy equipment for credits that gives a direct bonus to specific tank stats. For example, Coated Optics provide a 10% bonus to view range, and a Gun Rammer provides 10% bonus to reload time. *There are also credit or gold bought consumables that provide a bonus to engine power and turret traverse. ;Bonus to Crew Skills : *Brothers in Arms is a perk that increases every skill level of every crew member by 5 as long as it is active for all crew members. *Improved Ventilation is a credit bought equipment for close-topped tanks only that increases the skill level of the primary skill and non-role specific secondary skills of every crew member by 5, i.e. effectively +5 for the commander and +5.5 for his crew. This bonus is displayed in your garage screen when you mouse over each crew member, but the displayed numbers are rounded to the nearest integer. *Chocolate/Rations/Cola/Coffee are gold bought consumables that equally increase every skill level of every crew member, but by 10, i.e. effectively +10 for the commander and +11 for his crew. This bonus is not displayed in your garage screen. Examples Let's go through a few examples to make it clearer or confuse you more, as the case may be. Hopefully you like math! ;Easy example The entire crew of your stock Leichttraktor is at 50% primary skill level. What is your view range? *The garage stat shown for view range is 262m *Note that actual view range is 262.5m, but the decimals are not shown in game, so your calculations will unfortunately never be quite exact. The following examples are based on the values actually available to you. *Responsible for view range is the commander. He has an effective skill level of 50%. *View range is a progressive stat. Thus we calculate 262m / 0.875 * (0.00375 * 50 + 0.5). *We obtain as a result your effective view range of 206m. *That means your commander cannot see any tank further away than 206m even if it is right in front of you and shooting at you. Keep that in mind and make sure you train those crews! *You decide to remedy the situation immediately by equipping Binoculars equipment that you had available and which give a 25% bonus to view range. You calculate 206m * 1.25 = 257.5m. There you go, marked improvement, but only while your hull does not move for at least 3 seconds. ;Advanced example You just bought your stock Marder II with a 75% crew and want to know how fast it reloads. *The garage stat shown for rate of fire is 26.25 rounds per minute. Since you want the actual reload time, you calculate 60s/26.25 = 2.286s reload time for every shot. *Responsible for that is the loader. The Marder II does not have a separate loader. Instead, the gunner is loading the gun himself. What is his effective skill level? His primary skill level is 75%. But we must not forget the commander's bonus. The commander's skill level is also 75%. So we calculate 75% (loader) + 75% (commander) * 0.1 (in a case like this where commander and crew have the same skill level you can also simply calculate 75% * 1.1) and obtain the effective skill level of our loader at 82.5%. *Reload time is a degressive stat. Thus we calculate 2.286s * 0.875 / (0.00375 * 82.5 + 0.5). We obtain as a result our effective (rounded) reload time of 2.47s. *We can also calculate rate of fire. Since that is progressive we go 26.25 / 0.875 * (0.00375 * 82.5 + 0.5), i.e. our stock Marder II has a (rounded) rate of fire of 24.28 with a 75% crew. ;Difficult example You have advanced in World of Tanks and bought a shiny new AMX 50B. It is still stock, but you invested some gold into training your crew immediately to 100% skill level. But you ran out of gold so only your commander and your gunner got trained to 100%, while you trained the rest of your new crew to 75% with credits. You also installed Improved Ventilation equipment. What is your rate of fire? *Unfortunately the in-game stats shown for rate of fire are incorrect for all Autoloaders and automatic guns. Since we do not want to work with incorrect data and also make the example a bit more complicated, let's look at the stats not shown in game. The vehicle's gun has an automatic loader and can fire 4 shells every 2.5 seconds until the magazine needs to be reloaded, which nominally takes 30 seconds. *Responsible for that is the loader. The AMX 50B has three crew members assigned to that role, the commander, the gunner and the Radioman. The commander and the gunner are at 100% primary skill level, the Radioman is at 75%. So what is the effective skill level for our calculation? As explained above, we take the average of each crew member's effective skill level, so we need to calculate it for each of them first, add them and then divide by their number: 100+5=105% (commander) + 100+5+105*0.1=115.5% (gunner) + 75+5+105*0.1=90.5% (radioman) / 3. As you can see, it becomes a bit more complicated here, we need to take into account equipment, which crew member receives the commander's bonus and which doesn't. Our calculated effective skill level is thus 103.67% *Now back to our formula to calculate the actual tank stats. If you paid attention above, you'll know that the 2.5s for revolving the magazine while firing are automatically performed by the tank and not influenced by crew skill. Reloading the magazine, however, depends on the crew. Knowing that, we take the 2.5s as a constant and calculate 30s * 0.875 / (0.00375 * 103.67 + 0.5) = 29.54s as the time it takes to reload a magazine. But we wanted to know rate of fire, i.e. the average amount of shells the tank can shoot every minute. We know the tank takes 28.13s to load and fire the first of four shells and then fires the remaining 3 shells with a 2.5s delay between each shot. Thus we calculate 60/((28.13s + (4 - 1) * 2.5s)/4 and finally obtain our answer, our crew allows our tank to fire 6.74 rounds per minute.